The love of a family
by xoxTroyella88xox
Summary: After getting married Troy and Gabriella bought a house in Los Lunas,a village near Albuquerque;after they'd found out about Gabriella's pregnency. Now four years later they got to manage not only their jobs,but their everyday life as an american famiy.
1. Chapter 1

It was Sunday morning. The louvered blinds were still down. Only a single sunray found its way through them which caused Troy Bolton to wake up. He stretched himself and let out a yawn. As the thirty year old sat up about to go to the toilet he noticed that his wife was moving a bit under the sheets. After he'd come back from the bathroom, Troy went to bed again and turned onto his stomach.

,,Good morning, sweetheart", Troy said lovingly while he kissed her dark hair.

,,Morning", she replied softly, ,,What time is it?"

,,It's 8:56", Troy told his wife and gave her a kiss, ,, I'm gonna make breakfast. Any special wishes?"

Gabriella sat up straight and started to think loudly.

,,Let me think…ummm…There is one indeed." Gabriella smiled.

,,And that would be?", Gabriella's husband asked curiously.

The brunette leaned forward to him and whispered seductively:,, You."

They started kissing passionately and Gabriella could feel the tender stroke of her husband's hand on her right cheek. Troy kissed his wife's neck while Gabriella moaned quietly. But suddenly…

,,Mommy!!!"

The two stopped kissing immediately.

,,Coming!",Gabriella shouted, got up and put her dressing gown on while she was already in the hallway. Troy smiled before he went downstairs and started making breakfast.

By the time Gabriella opened the door of the child's room she saw two dark blue eyes looking at her. Anne Bolton was 4 years old and the youngest of the family. She had brown hair and the same eye color as her father.

,,Morning, sweety…What is it?"

,,Mommy, I'm hungry."

,,You are? Oh, we gotta change that! Come on", Gabriella said, lifted her daughter and carried her downstairs.

In the meantime Troy almost finished preparing breakfast while his oldest daughter Caitlyn was watching TV. Caitlyn was 6. Her hair was dark brown just like her eyes. You could say she looks exactly like Gabriella.

,,Could you set the table, Caitlyn?"

,,But daddy, I'm watching Hannah Montana!", Caitlyn said.

,,You heard you dad", Gabriella told her oldest child and placed Anne on the couch, ,, Go and help setting the table."

,,Okay", the girl sighed a bit annoyed.

After Caitlyn had set the kitchen table, as she was told, the family started eating breakfast. Gabriella placed a pancake onto her table while Caitlyn was pouring some milk over her cereals. Anne spooned her strawberry-flavored porridge and Troy drank his coffee.

Troy smiled as he watched his family. His girls. His three beautiful girls. He thought again and again. He couldn't believe he was blessed with such a wonderful family.

,,Troy?", Gabriella asked, ,, What are you thinking about honey?"

,,What?"

,,I asked what you were thinking about. You looked like you were daydreaming."

,, Oh, I uh…",he stuttered and cleared his throat, ,, Once more I realized I'm the luckiest man on earth! I got the most wonderful and also most beautiful wife a man could wish for. And on top of that I am the father of the most gorgeous girls in the world!"

Gabriella smiled happily and kissed her husband on her lips.

,,You're sweet…and I love you!",Gabriella said softly.

,,I love you, too. Sweetheart."

Once again they gave each other a kiss. A short one, but, as Gabriella used to say, even a short one can feel like the most affectionate and most passionate kiss you may get if you're deeply and truly in love.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 1.30 p.m. and Gabriella was watering the flowers. Troy and Caitlyn were shooting hoops in the backyard. And Anne was sitting on a blanket playing with her little rag doll which she called Bella. The girl loved her little doll that accompanied her since she's been only a year old. It was a present of Maria, Gabriella's mom. Bella got blond hair and wore a light blue dress with matching shoes and a tiny blue jacket. If Anne wanted, she could occupy herself by playing with her dolly the whole time. Gabriella was watched her family through the open French door that led to the backyard while she was holding her yellow watering can in her right hand.

Suddenly a phone bell could be heard.

Gabriella was the one who answered.

,,Bolton residence, hello?", Gabriella said politely.

,,Hola mi hija", Gabriella's mom answered delighted, ,, How are you?"

,,Muy bien! I'm fine, mama. What about you?"

,,Me too. Well, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to join me and visit Rosita Hermandez. You still remember her, don't you?", Maria said with a slight Spanish accent.

,,Of course I do, mom. She's always been so nice to me and April. I still remember the time when you got that bad pneumonia. Rosita was there every single day and did everything she could do to help us while you were in the hospital." Gabriella remembered as though it just happened some days ago.

,,That's true!", Maria agreed with her oldest daughter, ,, Rosita has a heart of gold. She helped me every time I was down and now it's my turn."

,,What do you mean by now it's your turn?", the young brunette asked perplexedly.

Gabriella waited for her mother's answer, but she didn't say a word. Suddenly Gabriella felt strange and got impatient.

,,Mom? Are you still on the phone? Mom, what did you mean by that? Mom? Mom?!"

,,Lo siento, mi hija. I'm sorry, I didn't answer…Gabby I...I have to tell you something."

Gabriella realized the way her mom said the last part of her sentence. ,,_I have to tell you something"_. She sounded like she wasn't happy about what she had to say. ,,Maybe her company transferred her somewhere else again", Gabriella thought.

,,What is it, mama?"

,, It's Rosita, my dear."

,,Rosita? What...What's wrong with her?",Gabriella asked fearfully.

,,She's sick", Maria said almost not hearable but still loud enough.

Gabriella's face turned white...

,,Sick? How bad is it?", Gabriella wanted to know

Once again her mom didn't answer.

,, Tell me!", Gabriella demanded.

,, Well…"

* * *

Spanish-English

hola, mi hija=hello, my daughter

muy bien=very good

lo siento=I'm sorry


	3. Chapter 3

,,I don't know how to begin…", Maria said truthfully.

The middle-aged Mexican was sitting on her white rocker next to the huge Victorian window in her conservatory. She had decided to tell her daughter about Rosita's condition earlier, but now that she talked to her she couldn't find the right words.

,,I…I…", she could hear her voice shaking.

,,Mom? Please…just tell me…It can't be that bad, right?", Gabriella wanted to sound relaxed, but Maria could hear the pretended calmness out of her daughter's voice. ,, Oh no, she's already trying to calm me down", the Mexican thought, ,,I have to tell her right away! Oh god, please help me!..."

Maria cleared her throat.

,,There's something about Rosita you don't know…"

,,What'd that be?", Gabriella interrupted her mother.

,,Hear me out!",Maria demanded, ,,Well,…where was I?..."

,,You said there was something about Rosita I didn't know."

,,Right! Well, there's something about her you don't know, Gabby. I've never told you, because I always thought you were still too young. But now you're 27 which means that you're old enough to know the truth.", Maria exhaled and took a deep breath, ,, Rosita has a congenital heart disease."

Gabriella said nothing.

,,She has always been fine. She took her pills, went to the doctor's regularly and lived a normal life. She never felt like a cardiac. Everything was fine till yesterday…She had a heart attack."

Again Gabriella said nothing. But she didn't have to. Although Maria neither saw Gabriella's reaction nor her eyes -Maria always knew how her daughter truly felt when she looked her in the eyes- she knew exactly how she felt. She knew it, because she felt just the same way after she'd found out. Maria was sure she'd never forget that feeling in all her life. It was a feeling as if you have just fallen into a never-ending black whole and even though you're shouting for help as loud as you can nobody hears you!

,,How…how is she?", Gabriella wanted to know.

Maria could hear the worry in her daughter's voice. What she couldn't see was the single tear running down Gabriella's left cheek.

,,Conformable to circumstances, but Dr. Mathews said he was sure she would recover", Maria inhaled and added, ,,He said Rosita was a fighter."

,,She is." Gabriella said and started sobbing.

,,Gabby,…Gabby, please don't cry. Please, honey."

,,She can't die, mama! I need her! She's like my granny! I don't wanna lose her! I love her too much!"

,,Oh sweety, I'm sure everything's gonna be alright!"

And this was the moment every parent was afraid of. The moment when your child is dashed to the ground and you can do nothing but saying it's gonna be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

At the same time in the backyard…

,,Come on, that's unfair!", Troy said a bit huffy, ,,You can't hold on to the ball! That's contrary to the rule, Caitlyn! Let go of it!"

,,No!"

,,Otherwise I'm gonna tell your mom!",he menaced.

,,Tattletale! Tattletale!",Caitlyn responded provokingly.

,,What? Wait till I got you!", Troy said in a playful tune and started to run after his already running daughter.

Caitlyn started to laugh loudly after her dad had caught her. He was spinning her around and lay her down as he began to tickle her, too.

,,Sto..stop it, da..daddy!", Caitlyn begged laughing and almost out of breath.

,,Take that!...That happens to girls who call their father a tattletale! Now eat your words!"

,,Okay..okay…okay…I'm eating them! But stop tickling me! Please!"

,,Alright", Troy said as he stopped to tickle his daughter.

Right at that moment he had to think of his wife. He thought about how she always used to beg when he tickles her.

Troy smiled. ,,_Just like Gabriella",_he thought.

He reached out to Caitlyn and helped her up.

All of a sudden Anne ran out of the house and shouted for Troy.

,,DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!"

,,Why are you screaming?! I'm not deaf! What's wrong?"

,,Come!", Anne said as she was giving her dad's t-shirt a tug.

,,Whereto?"

,,Mommy!...Come on, hurry up!"

Troy noticed the desperation in his youngest daughter's voice and got worried.

,,What's wrong with mommy? Is she hurt?"

,,I don't know! She's crying on the floor."

,,She is…", Troy whispered and started to run to his wife.

As he was inside Troy found her just like Anne had told him. Gabriella was lying on the floor, on her body's right side. Her legs were tucked up to her stomach and her head was lying on her folded arms. Gabriella's sobbing and crying could be heard clearly in the quiet house. And the telephone receiver which she had used a few minutes before was hanging down from the sideboard.

,,Gabriella! Gabby, sweetheart! What's wrong?"

Troy was kneeling next to a crying Gabriella,after he had put the receiver back in its place, and tried to console her by caressing her back. He then clasped her in his strong but comforting arms.

,,Shh...everything's gonna be okay. Don't cry babe. I love you! It's gonna be fine", he said while rocking, ,, Tell me what happened. Why are you crying?"

But Gabriella coudn't say a word. She tried to but failed.

,,It's okay...we got time. Just tell me when you're able to, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and started to cry all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy carried his wife to the sofa and placed her on his lap after he had sat down. Gabriella was still crying while Troy comforted her.

,,What's wrong with mommy? Did she hurt herself?", Anne wanted to know.

,,Don't worry sweety! Mommy's gonna be alright", Troy answered calmly.

,,Do you want me to bring you some water, mom?", Caitlyn asked.

,,Yes, please", Gabriella sobbed.

Gabriella had started to calm herself down when Caitlyn got back with the glass of water. Troy took it from his oldest daughter and held it out to his wife.

Then he said:,, Here, drink it up."

Gabriella took the glass and drank the liquid in small sips.

,,Are you okay, mommy?", Anne asked again.

,,Yes, I'm alright, cutie. Don't worry about me. Okay?"

The little girl nodded before her mother asked her to be a good girl and go outside to play with Caitlyn.

,,Okay." The little girl just nodded while she gave her mother a smile.

,,Come on Anne, let's play in the backyard!", Caitlyn said as she took her younger sister's hand.

,,So?", Troy said when the kids were gone, ,, What'd happened?"

Gabriella sighed clearly audible.

,,My mom called."

,,And?"

,,And she had some bad news."

Gabriella took a deep breath as her eyes filled with tears again.

,,It's…it's…", Gabriella stammered.

,,What is it, honey bee? Just tell me."

,,Rosita…she has a…a…a congenital heart disease but she's always been fine. Till yesterday."

,,What do you mean _Till yesterday _", Troy asked while being a bit confused.

,,Well my mom told me that Rosita had had a heart attack."

,,Oh my god! Is she okay?", Troy said shocked.

,,Conformable to circumstances , but her Doctor told mom he was confident."

,, I know it's terrible for you right now. I'm sorry for you. I really am and I can imagine how you're feeling. But you'll see, everything's gonna be alright. Don't worry too much!"

,,Ha, that's easier said than done, Troy, and what do you mean _you know what I feel_? You know nothing! Nothing at all!", she said as she stood up, ,, You have no idea how I feel! So please for god's sake stop pitying me!"

,,PITY? I was just trying to help you! You're a wreck, Gabriella. You've been crying for I don't know how long and it makes me feel miserable seeing you like this! I'm your husband and no stranger you've just met! And if you don't want me to comfort you just tell me, for Christ's sake!", he replied while raising his voice.

,,STOP YELLING AT ME!"

,,I'M NOT 'RE THE ONE THAT'S YELLING!"

,,OH, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!", Gabriella shouted at her husband.

Gabriella turned around and wanted to leave and go to her bedroom as she felt somebody holding on to her right wrist very tightly.

,,OW!", Gabriella shouted out in pain.

,, DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT!"

,,OR WHAT?...TROY STOP IT! LET GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME!", Gabriella demanded in pain, ,,Please!"

As Troy saw the tears in his wife's eyes he softened and let go of her.

,,I…I'm sorry, Gabby…"

,,Don't you dare calling me Gabby after what you did!"

,,You gotta believe me. That wasn't me. I could never hurt you! I don't know what came over me! Please, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

,,No, you obviously weren't!", Gabriella answered while holding her aching swollen red wrist.

,,Does it hurt?"

,,No, of course not! I'm totally fine!", Gabriella responded sarcastically.

,,Let me see it ", Troy asked guiltily.

The brunette held her hand out to her husband although she was still angry with him. Gabriella felt as if he had just betrayed her. Right at that moment she knew that everything in this world she thought would never happen could and would happen if even Troy, her always caring and loving husband, was able to hurt her though he always said he would never dare to do such a thing!

,,You need to cool it! Let me get you some ice."

,,No, thank you! I can get it by myself!", Gabriella said when she started heading for the kitchen.

,,I'm sorry, please forgive me! You know I'm sorry, don't you? I love you and you love me. So please, I'm begging you! You gotta believe me, Gabby! I'm serious! I mean it! Really!"

,,I know, Troy. But for now I'm truly disappointed in you and I'm hurt. Not just because of my wrist but also because of you by ignoring your promise to never hurt me. Right now forgiving you is easier said than done!"

And that were her last words before she left for the kitchen to cool her wrist.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me if you got any ideas for the story. I'd love to hear from you guys! :)**


End file.
